


"How about I cut us up an apple?"

by ProfessorEyebags



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gay dads, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Mention of Tommy and Tubbo being friends, No character tags for reasons, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wholesome, hurt comfort (Sort of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorEyebags/pseuds/ProfessorEyebags
Summary: Tubbo accidentally wakes up one of his dads by breaking a plate. Schlatt helps him clean it up, then they have a 2am snack together.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 259





	"How about I cut us up an apple?"

Schlatt awoke from his sleep with a jolt through his body. His goat hybrid eyes flying open as his arms clenched around the person who had their back to his chest. He quickly glanced around as the sound he heard faded rapidly through the room. The businessman shifted himself up, his animalistic eyes quickly adjusting into night vision, letting him glance around the bedroom he and his husband slept in.

The sound of glass shattering from the hallway had awoken him. Schlatt glanced down to the man sleeping beside him. His husband, Quackity, hadn't woken from it.

For a moment, Schlatt wanted nothing more than to act as if he hadn't heard anything and lay back down with the smaller man in his arms. Robbers could take whatever items they wanted, nothing he couldn't buy again. Then, suddenly, with his legs moving like they had a mind of their own, he stumbled out of bed and through the door. He had to check on Tubbo.

He was met with a dark hallway and a small figure quickly turning towards him.

A wave of relief crashed over the goat-man as he saw the guilty-looking kid in front of him. A brown-haired boy with small horns on each side of his head. Tubbo, his son. Schlatt saw the boy blink at him before putting his hands behind his back and doing his guilty pout.

"Hey bud, you okay?" The man asked, stepping closer to the boy, towering over him. His voice came out as a rumble from just waking up, but it was soft nonetheless. Tubbo was one of the only people that got the privilege to hear Schlatt's calm voice.

The boy fidgeted his hands behind him and looked down at the floor before he spoke.

"I'm sorry," Tubbo mumbled, "I didn't mean to wake you up." He swayed himself slightly on the heels of his feet, his messy brown hair swaying around the small nubs that were his horns.

Schlatt smiled softly, reaching forwards and lightly placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, gently rubbing his thumb across the soft material of the bee onesie the kid was wearing.

"It's okay," The dark-haired male soothed, "whatcha break?" He asked, not at all angry, just curious. Again, there weren't many items that he couldn't replace, but if something broke, it was best to clean it up before Tubbo or Quackity managed to cut themselves on it somehow, being their clumsy selves.

"I accidentally knocked over a plate," The boy murmured, "I was going to clean it up myself, I'm sorry," He added, looking up at his father with his large, dark brown eyes. Tubbo definitely got those from Quackity; they were so beautifully identical to his other father's.

"It's okay, bud. Let's get that cleaned up before anyone gets hurt on it," Schlatt said, turning and grabbing the handle of the room's door before turning back to the boy, "You're not hurt, are you?" The kid shook his head. "Good."

The two then went into the boy's room. Schlatt flicked on the light, quickly blinking away pain from the sudden brightness against his night visioned eyes.

The boy's room was rather nice. It had light blue walls that went with most of the pastel yellow and green decorations and toys. Tubbo was in love with bees, and his room made the obsession very obvious. Little bee decorations hung the ceiling with fragile string, and a few bee plushies were tucked in under the messy light green sheets of the boy's bed.

After glancing around the room, Schlatt's eyes locked on the pile of glass shards beside the child's bedside table. He walked over to it and got down on his haunches, picking up the several medium-sized pieces. It had been one of their standard, white, food plates, which were easily replaceable, and they had many of.

Tubbo watched his father gather up the pieces for a moment before prancing over to a small bin next to his dresser.

"Good job, bud," Schlatt praised as his son dragged the trash can over to him. The boy dipped his head with a small smile in response. 

After the horned-man dropped the pieces into the bin, cringing slightly at the sound of the glass clashing together when they hit the bottom. He then pulled himself back onto his feet, bin in hand, and met eyes with the goat kid. He put the bin back into the corner of the room, reminding himself to take it out to the dumpster tomorrow. Or today? It must have been around three in the morning.

"I'm sorry I broke it," Tubbo murmured once again as the tall man looked down at him. Schlatt's expression was soft, mostly from exhaustion, but it was nice nonetheless. The goat man brought his hand to his son's head, ruffling the brown, fluffy locks.

"How about I cut us up an apple?" The father asked, watching as the small boy's face lightened, and he nodded. "Alright," Schlatt leaned down and scooped Tubbo into his arms, watching the kid smile delightfully and rest his head against the man's shirt.

Schlatt carried Tubbo out of his room and into the kitchen, flicking the light on before pulling out a chair from the wooden dining table and setting the boy down into the seat.

Once the boy was sat in the chair with his short legs dangling far above the mahogany floor, Schlatt went over to the fridge, opening it and quickly retrieving an apple. An envy apple, a rather large and sweet type.

The man quickly rinsed it in the sink, shaking it slightly to get the water off, before grabbing a knife from the knife rack. He then placed the fruit onto the counter and skillfully cut it into slices, avoiding the annoying parts of its core.

Tubbo bounced himself in his chair with anticipation, legs swinging and his fingers fumbling together.

A few moments later, Schlatt slid a plate of apple slices in front of the boy, sitting in the seat perpendicular to him.

Tubbo didn't hesitate to reach forwards and grab one of the wedges, quickly biting into it and appreciating the sweet juice that soaked his tongue.

They both ate a few more slices in comfortable silence before Schlatt spoke.

"You'll be able to see Tommy today," The businessman stated, a small happiness buzzing in his chest. He knew very well that this news would make his son happy. Tubbo gulped down a piece of apple, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at his dad with a grin.

"Yay!" The kid practically bounced out of his chair as he chimed that. Schlatt smiled, taking the second to last slice of apple from the plate and popping it into his mouth.

Seeing that kid happy was one of the only things that could make even a rough and tough man like Schlatt feel warm and crack a grin.

Looking back, Schlatt, for once, was thankful for some stupid, drunken actions he performed.

He had never wanted children. They were just loud and obnoxious money eaters. He could have sworn of his life that he would never have to deal with them, as Quackity, while didn't hate them with a burning passion, agreed that if Schlatt didn't want any, he didn't either.

But when Tubbo came along, he wasn't anything like the two had expected. He was quiet and polite, the complete opposite of the two fathers, but somehow, they all clicked together perfectly. They were a family.

Once Tubbo finished the last apple slice, he wiped some juice off his face with his bee onesies sleeve. The brown-haired boy then let his arms fall back to his sides, leaning his head forward and down a bit as he let out a yawn.

That was Schlatt's parental queue.

"Tired, buddy?" The goat man asked softly, already getting up and out of his chair. Tubbo lifted his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes as he nodded with a soft "mhm".

"Alright," Schlatt gently murmured as he wrapped his arms around the child once again, getting him settled against his chest and shoulder. Tubbo let out another yawn against his father's clothed chest, soon finding strong fingers lightly brushing through his hair.

The next thing Tubbo knew, he was being laid into the comfort of his soft sheets, blankets being pulled over him and tucked under his body. His eyes felt heavy, but he forced them open to see the ram above him pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Warmth spread through him, his arms wrapping tightly around the bee plushie that he hadn't even realized was in his arms.

"Goodnight, bud," The dark brown-haired man whispered before leaning back and flicking off the lamp sat on the bedside table.

"Goodnight, daddy," Schlatt nearly stopped dead in his tracks, but he kept walking towards the door. He left without a word, carefully closing the boy's door behind him, finding himself alone in the dark hallway.

Schlatt let out a breath and let a bright smile take over his face, a light buzzing of happiness beating throughout his body.

He then went back into his bedroom, finding Quackity in almost the same spot as when he left, wings spread out behind him and his hands curled slightly at his chest. Schlatt lifted the comforter carefully and slipped into the warmth, immediately hooking an arm lovingly around the other man's waist.

Quackity stirred slightly, shifting closer into his husband's chest, fingers lightly gripping the white cloth across the goat-man's torso, wings twitching before stilling.

Schlatt let out a quiet yawn, immediately being overwhelmed with comfort from the love of his life next to him.

It didn't take but seconds for sleep to crash over him like a wave of warm, numbing water. His body soothed over with relaxation, the sheets around he and his husband's bodies caking them perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dreamsmp fanfic, so I apologize if the character's personalities seem a little off. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
